stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Editor
General Information Wikia Editors are the Main Editors of the wikia that robonack can call upon to edit pages on the wikia. If you would like tips on how to edit pages, click here. How To Become A Wikia Editor To become a Wikia Editor, you have to be appointed the rank by a Community Manager. However, you will need the following: # Good grammar and spelling skills - Example: "Billy does well in school." (WELL, usually.) # Good page editing skills - (Know how to work with galleries, infoboxes, etc.) # Good attitude - (Don't just go after the rank for the benefits, then stop being active on the wikia.) (side note: we should probably delete the people who do this, some people added their names themselves) Furthermore, you will need to be active on the wikia, especially if the wikia has outdated content. (well, not really.) Recommended Requirements For Editors # A high grade in at least 9th-Grade English, however, a higher level is even better. # Basic knowledge of how templates, galleries, and various other tools on the wikia work. # Sufficient photo editing software for editing pictures used on pages, such as Paint.NET. # At least a basic knowledge of the map, how the game works, etc. # A good attitude for learning, editing, and studying every aspect of the game. (i.e. Guns, map, etc.) List Of Active Wikia Editors The Wikia Editors can also be found in the fan group on ROBLOX. * AwesomeRafael123 - Excellent page-cleaning skills. List of Retired/Inactive Wikia Editors These Wikia Editors either retired, or became inactive. *QueenEsfir - Lack of activity, possibly removed due to inactivity *Sage_OfTheSixPaths - Inactive, currently on hiatus, *MoonCat10 - Occasional overhauls and grammar edits, on hiatus. *epikpie - Occasional edits focusing on organization, on hiatus. List Of Outdated Editors These Wikia Editors supposedly have outdated editing skills and thus need to pick up the pace if they wish to remain editors in the future. *Shaea - Lack of activity, but still in the group *TheHawker128 - Lack of activity, but still in the group. * YELLOWPIKACHU1 - Lack of activity, not in the group, but still an honorary editor * superwar55 - Lack of activity, but still in the group *Sniperquad97 - Lack of activity, possibly removed due to inactivity Rules For Wikia Editors 1. You are allowed to have "unreasonable" amounts of cash in order to keep Wiki pages up-to-date. * Wikia Editors whom lack their billboard (the text above their head) cannot be given more than 50,000. 2. Try to play as soon as you can when an update rolls out so you can make and edit pages on the latest content. * This is very important, as to prevent confusion for our viewers. 3. Try to be active on the game and the wikia. * If you are inactive, you may be removed. Your Editor status may be revoked for any reason, if deemed appropriate by robonack and/or speedydude900. 4. Help other users if they have questions or concerns. 5. Do not flaunt your status at players. * Even though you are a Wikia Editor, you're just as powerful as any other player. NEVER FORGET THAT. * Do not use your status as a reason to talk down to players or command them, as that is disrespectful and not why you were assigned that status. 6. Report people who commit minor offenses to the Disrespectful Players List. * ''ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS ''warn them first. * Try to not threaten them with the list, unless they have been breaking the rule multiple times. * Refer to Enforcer for the list of minor and medium offenses. * ALWAYS HAVE PROOF. If you don't show picture proof of the offense, your submission will probably be ignored until you have proof.Category:PoP Category:Important